Detalles
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Drabbles & One-shots (OS). 30 días de detalles entre los nostálgicos. Al fin de cuentas eran una pareja, no bien dicha, pero una pareja. /OoC/AU/Y posible OC/ [Reto 30 días con tu OTP] Drabble#4 "Porque era algo que se daba naturalmente, como la mayoría de los momentos, entre ellos."
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_ _Pero en ningún momento se soltaron o aflojaron del agarre que mantenían._

 **Disclaimer:** Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Detalles**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Tomándose de la mano.**

 **…**

Que cada vez que su jefe le agarraba la mano, su corazón latiera como loco, y sintiera una agradable calidez expandirse desde la palma de su mano por todo su cuerpo, no era algo que Onodera fuera a admitir tan fácilmente.

 _Posiblemente era algo que ni siquiera admitiría._

El castaño suspiró, sintiéndose observado, y con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, fulminó con la mirada al editor en jefe, quién sólo sonrió arrogante antes de volver a revisar el storyboard que tenía entre las manos. Aun nervioso, Ritsu siguió escribiendo un par de cosas en su computadora sin prestar mucha atención, ya que estaba más metido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que en el trabajo.

Pensó en todos momentos que había pasado con el azabache, cuando se agarraron de la mano por primera vez, cuando se besaron, las citas que tuvieron y todas las otras cosas que habían hecho y hacían, notando un pequeño detalle que, aunque lo sabía, provocaba que frunciera el seño, se avergonzara y se malhumorar un poco, todo a la vez.

 _Desde siempre Takano-san era quién iniciaba el contacto..._

Creyendo no ser descubierto, posó sus orbes esmeraldas sobre el mayor, con los colores aún más subidos ante el furtivo pensamiento que había saltado en su mente.

 _Tal vez él debería tomar la iniciativa..._

Cuando se percató de que el de gafas le miraba burlón, y arqueando las cejas, quiso que la tierra lo tragase, y se puso a terminar lo más rápido posible su trabajo, pero aun así aquella idea no lo abandonó.

 _Al fin de cuentas eran una pareja, no bien dicha, pero una pareja._

Una vez terminada la jornada de trabajo, todos se fueron, y por cosas del destino - dígase, que Takano-san le esperara al lado del ascensor - ambos se fueron juntos a casa, caminando lo suficiente cerca para que si quisieran sus hombros se tocaran pero no lo suficiente para llamar la atención. Completamente rojo, Onodera observó por el rabillo del ojo a su pareja, y, una vez decidido, se armó de valor para tomar de la mano al más alto, y entrelazar sus dedos.

 _Sus nervios hacían que quisiera salir corriendo..._

Por su parte Masamune miró sorprendido al menor, para luego sonreír y apretar suavemente el agarre, convenciéndose que aquello no era algún tipo de sueño o alucinación, que era real y su Ritsu le estaba tomando de la mano. Alegre ante la iniciativa de su pareja, el dueño de las orbes avellanas le robó un beso al editor novato, ignorando las quejas de éste.

 _Pero en ningún momento se soltaron o aflojaron del agarre que mantenían._

* * *

 _ **¡Hey, gente bonita! Aquí yo otra vez pasando por este Fandom y con un reto autoimpuesto, ¡Escribir durante los próximos veintinueve días un drabble o OS de los nostálgicos! Todo un reto cuando debo aún 36 capítulos de otro reto prácticamente igual que este :'D. Sí, la autora está loca.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary:**_ _Sí, el estar acurrucados, sin dudas, era la mejor forma de pasar un día de invierno._

 **Disclaimer:** Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.

 **Tema:** _Acurrucarse/ Hacer mimos._

* * *

 **Detalles**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Invierno.**

 **…**

La mejor forma de mantener el calor corporal de una manera agradable en invierno, según Masamune, era estando en la cama, tapado casi hasta el cuello y acompañado de tu persona especial, a la cual podías abrazar todo lo que quisieras sin ninguna queja de por medio.

 _Justo como en esos instantes…_

Se encontraban en su departamento, ambos acostados en su cama, algo abrigados y tapados con unas cuantas mantas – porque la calefacción andaba algo _poseída_ –, mientras que su Ritsu se encontraba dormido, acurrucado contra él y manteniendo su rostro escondido contra su pecho al tiempo que dormía, el pelinegro abrazaba al más bajo por la cintura, manteniéndolo lo más cerca posible sin ahogarlo, oliendo el aroma a manzana que tenían los cabellos castaños, o repartiendo besos por todo el rostro de su amado con cuidado de no despertarlo, o diciéndole en susurros cuanto le quería.

 _Sinceramente, le encantaba aprovecharse de esos pequeños momentos para mimar al otro._

Pero, eventualmente, el editor en jefe de _Esmerald_ también se fue quedando dormido, quedando acurrucado contra Onodera, oliendo el dulce y tranquilizante aroma que su novio tenía. Aun estando en el mundo de los sueños, el hombre de orbes color miel sonrió al sentir como tímidamente un par de brazos se aferraban a él, en un dulce abrazo.

—Te amo, Takano-san. —susurró un sonrojado y adormilado Ritsu. —Buenas noches. —añadió antes de darle un suave beso en los labios al mayor.

 _Sí, el estar acurrucados, sin dudas, era la mejor forma de pasar un día de invierno._

* * *

 ** _Nota: Aunque el drabble anterior lo publique esta madrugada, en realidad lo escribí ayer, solamente no lo pude publicar en su día a causa de problemas con internet, por lo cual, este es el drabble de hoy._**

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary:**_ _Sí, ese día más fue lo que se molestaron y jugaron, de lo que vieron la película._

 **Disclaimer:** Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.

 **Tema:** _Jugando/ Viendo una película._

* * *

 **Detalles**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Película.**

…

Mientras Onodera ponía la película, el mayor terminaba de hacer las palomitas y se dirigía a la sala de estar del departamento de su Ritsu, para sentarse al lado de éste en el sillón.

—¿Conectaste bien el DVD? —preguntó burlón al agarrar el control del televisor.

El castaño fulminó con la mirada al mayor, al tiempo que agarraba el bol lleno de palomitas con furia pero con cierto cuidado para no acabar tirándolas en el piso, porque no iba a permitirle al creído que estaba a su lado tener otra razón más para reírse de él.

—¡Claro que sí, Takano-san! —dijo irritado, con una venita resaltando en la sien.

El azabache soltó una risita por lo bajo, divertido ante la cara que su pareja había puesto, hasta se podía imaginar un par de orejas de gato y la cola erizada en el chico. Cuando le dio _play_ a la película y lo primero que apareció fueron unas letras rojas, aparentemente normales, que debajo de ellas tenían un peculiar _charquito rojo_ , el rostro del menor se oscureció.

—E…Espera, ¿Es una película de…terror? —cuestionó nervioso.

Masamune arqueó una ceja con interés.

—Sí, ¿No te lo dije, Onodera? —dijo con tranquilidad. —¿Qué? No me digas que te da miedo... —picó malicioso.

 _Y eso fue suficiente para que la vena competitiva del muchacho saliera a la luz…_

—¡¿HAH?! —dijo ofendido. —¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo al tirarle un puñado de palomitas de maíz al de gafas.

En respuesta, el dueño de las orbes avellanas no pudo más que reír, sorprendiendo al otro, antes de agarrar el también un puñado de palomitas y tirárselas, dejando más atónito al menor. Así, durante el resto de la película, ambos se molestaban entre tanto, Ritsu gritando y vengándose cada que el pelinegro le daba por asustarlo con bromas para nada divertidas en alguna parte del film que daba miedo, al tiempo que se reía a carcajada limpia para luego abrazar a un sonrojado castaño.

 _Sí, ese día más fue lo que se molestaron y jugaron, de lo que vieron la película._

* * *

 _ **Tomando en cuenta que ayer fue el cumpleaños de mi madre, esto fue todo lo que alcance a escribir luego de despertarme, desgraciadamente, el wifi me abandonó en cuanto terminé de escribir.**_

 _ **En un rato publicare el drabble de hoy si no tengo problemas con el internet uwu**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary:**_ _Porque era algo que se daba naturalmente, como la mayoría de los momentos, entre ellos._

 **Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Detalles**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **En una cita.**

 **…**

Cualquier pareja normal, hubiese tenido por lo menos una cita en todo el tiempo que duró su relación.

 _Aunque ellos no eran una pareja exactamente normal._

En su caso, según el dueño de las orbes esmeraldas por lo menos, en toda su relación – en la secundaria, o ahora – nunca habían tenido una cita propiamente dicha, en todo caso, siempre ocurría de la nada, de improvisto, llegando a tal punto que de no ser por los comentarios que Takano-san tiraba de la nada, él nunca se enteraría que, efectivamente, estaban en una cita. Antes – dígase, su juventud – sus encuentros en la biblioteca de la escuela, o en la casa de su _Sempai_ , o puede que en algún otro sitio por causa de algún milagro, podría considerarse como una cita.

 _O algo así._

En la actualidad, sus citas eran reunirse en uno de sus departamentos, cenar, hablar o, por cosa del trabajo, salir a algún lugar antes, mientras o luego de acabar con su encargo, ese era el resumen que podía hacer de una de sus citas.

 _Predecible y rutinaria._

Pero aunque pudieran parecer _citas_ aburridas, y sin encanto – por mucho que fueran una de las tantas cosas que nunca admitiría –, ciertamente, a él le encantaban y al mayor también.

 _Porque era algo que se daba naturalmente, como la mayoría de los momentos, entre ellos._

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
